Hope
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: Ana tries to protect herself and her daughter from abusive men, who always find their way to Ana. When one special man come back, and Hope ending up with Christian, what is Ana going to do? How will Christian take care of a little child? Will Hope ever learn to trust a man again? Story probably better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Wauw... This feel like first school day. Uhm... I had never written for Fifty Shades, but I love the books, so, I thought I might give it a try. English isn't my first language, and my grammar isn't very good, but it's not going to stop me! Soooo... This isn't a cheating story, there probably aren't going to be any sex scenes. Do I have more to say? Nope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**WAIT! I will try uploading saturday or sunday, but no promises!**

**Nobodys POV.**

"Taylor," Christian said, "We have to be at my parents house at 8pm."

"Yes sir," Taylor said, looking at the road infront of him. He frowned, when he saw a person running against them.

"Sir," Taylor said.

"Yes, Taylor?" Christian said, not looking up from his BlackBerry.

"There is a person running against us. Should I stop?" Taylor asked concerned.

Christian moved forward and look at the person. "No, but slow down," He said with a frown.

Taylor nodded and slowed down. The person came closer and they started to see, that it was a girl. She had something in her arms.

She run over to the door and pushed the bundle from her arms, into Christians. She leaned in and kissed the bundle. She looked at Christian and her face shocked him.

She was more than pale and you could slightly see her bones, under her skin. Her right eyes was purple/blue and along her jaw there was up to more bruises. Broken glass and blod was in her long, brown hair and face. Her arms were more blue and black, than they were flesh colored. Her eyes were big, too big and they was the most beautiful blue, you ever could imagine.

But what shocked him, wasn't how she looked. No, what shocked him, was the look in her eyes.

Fear, panic and... Love. Unconditional love.

She starred him right in the eyes.

"What are you waiting for?! Drive! He can be back any minute. Take good care of her," She closed the door and started running away.

Christian looked into the bundle and saw a little frightened, mild starved, three year old girl. She looked like the women, just in a smaller version. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes. She was holding a little dirty doll, almost hugging it, like it could save her from drawning. She was wrapped in a blue and cream patchwork quilt.

Taylor looked at her and frowned. "Mr. Grey, I think we should take her to your parents. She needs help."

Christian nodded and looked down at her again, "Little girl, could you tells us your name?" Christian asked carefully.

The girl shoke her head, "Uh uh," Was the only responds from her.

Christian frowned even more, if possible, "Little girl, we are going to my parents house, so my mother can look at you. She's very sweet."

The girl shoke her head, even more, "Uh uh!"

Taylor tried a different tactic,"You don't have to tell us your name. What about we tell you us our names? My name is Taylor and this is Christian. I am Christian's bodyguard and we are going to Christian's parents house, because they are having dinner. Would you like to come too?" Taylor asked.

The was no respond. Then suddenly, she nodded, a very small nod.

"Okay," Taylor smiled relieved, "Let's get going," He turned around and turned on the car.

They drove in silece for a while, until a little voice said: "Hope."

"What?" Christian said, looking down to the girl in his lap.

"M-my name is Hope," Hope whispered.

Christian smiled a friendly smile, "That's a nice name," He said.

"Mr. Grey, we are here," Taylor said, stopping the car.

"Thank you, Taylor."

Hope looked up at Taylor and said: "Thank you, Mr. Taylor," In a small voice, giving him a little smile. She had a sweet smile and two dimples.

"Come on Hope, now you are going to meet my family," Christian said, taking Hope's little hand in his big one.

Hope nodded, hugging her doll.

They all walked up to the front door and Taylor knocked on the door.

The sound of footsteps, was to hear, on the other side of the door.

Hope hid behind Christian's legs, as the sound became louder.

The door was ripped up so roughly, that Hope gave a little scream.

"Hey bro! Did you finally find a girl?" Asked Elliot Grey.

"Elliot, you need to get mom. And fast," Christian said, deadly serious.

"Yo brother, what is going on?" Elliot said with a frown.

Christian sighed and moved away, so Hope was in sight.

Elliot's eyes grew wide at the sight of the girl, "What happen?!"

"Elliot, stop acting like an idiot and go get mom!" Christian almost yelled.

Elliot shoke his head and run down the hall, yelling: "Mom! You need to come!"

The sound of high heels become louder, and soon could you see Grace came running.

Her cheeks were red and you could see the worry in her eyes. As soon as she reached them, the worry was like a shield around her, "Christian, what is going on? Elliot said something about a girl and you and... What happen?!"

Christian sighed, "Mom, I shall explain everything for you, but first you have to help Hope."

Grace starred at Christian, "Who is Hope?"

Christian gently pushed Hope forward, "This is Hope," He said quiet, "And now you have to help her."

Grace clearly wanted to ask a lot of questions, but stopped herself. She looked down at Hope and smiled, "Hi Hope. I'm Grace. Do you want to come inside?"

Hope looked up at Christian, fearfully. Christian nodded and took Hope's hand, "Yes, thank you, mom. Come on Hope," Christian said.

Hope nodded, walking slowly inside.

"Grace, are Christian here, yet?" Carrick said, walking into the room.

"Carry, get the first aid kit, some hot water and towels," Grace said, guiding Hope and Christian over to the couch. "Hope, if you sid down, then I can look at you, okay?"

Hope nodded, hugging her doll tightly.

Grace squatted in front of Hope, "That's a nice doll you have. What's her name?"

"Lily," Hope said quiet, "Lily is my favorit flower, too. Mommy's is roses. She really likes, if it are red, black and white roses, together. It's hard to find black roses."

"Roses and lilys are nice flowers. I love iris'," Grace said smilling.

"Sun flowers are nice, too. At granddad's place he has a lot of sun flowers. But I think he only has them, cus I like them," Hope said, giggling.

"And car- carnaion are also pretty. And tulips. We have red tulips at home," Hope frowned her little forehead. "I have to go home soon, or the flowers will die!" Hope said, looking at Grace with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry honey," Grace said loving, "We get you home soon. But first you have to answer some questions for us, okay?"

Hope nodded hesitantly.

"Okay. First: what is your name?" Grace asked.

"Hope Steele." Hope murmured, looking down.

"That's a nice name." Grace said, trying to win a little bit of Hope's trust.

"Thank you." Hope said.

"Okay, how old are you, darling?" Grace asked, taking Hope's little hand in hers.

Hope smiled a big smile. "I'm fhree year-old and in two nine days, I'm gonna be four!"

"Ah," Grace nodded, "You speak very well, for such a little girl?" Grace added.

"Oh. It's cus, if I speak better, then the mean men won't hurt mommy." Hope said with fear in her voice.

Grace frowned, "Who are those men, Hope?"

Hope moved uncomfortable in the couch, "It's men who sometimes come home with mommy. They are really nice first, but then they got really mean. They hit mommy with things and then mommy bleed and cry, and the mean men leave. But they alwas com back. And then mommy go over to the police place with all the cars, with blue lights on and then Mr. Bastin come and make the mean men go away."

Christian walked over and sat down besides Hope, "Hope, where is your mother now?" Christian asked.

Hope looked at him, with her big blue eyes and shoke her little head, "Uh uh. But maybe mommy's home."

"What is your mommy's name, dear?" Grace asked.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, but people only say Ana." Hope said proud.

"Do you know your way home?" Christian asked.

Hope shoke her head, "No, but if we drive to the police place, then I know the way home."

Grace and Christian looked at each other, until Grace nodded. She turned to Carrick, Elliot and Mia, who has been quiet all the time. "We are going to drive Hope home and find her mother."

Hope dragged in Grace's sleeve. Grace looked down at Hope and said: "Yes honey?"

"Mrs. Grace, can I sit in the front seat?" Hope asked hopefully.

Grace smiled a warm mother smile, "Of course honey. But maybe we should clean you first?" Grace said with a frown.

"Okay, but you have to do it, Mrs. Grace." Hope said with a serious face.

"Okay. Come on, darling." Grace said, leading Hope to the bathroom.

"Done," Grace said.

Hope was now fully cleaned and wearing a brand new dress, Taylor has gotten for her, while she was getting washed. The dress was blue with butterflies and her doll (Lily) had the same dress.

"So, what do you think?" Mia asked Hope.

Poor Taylor hasn't been alone, while he was buying the dress. Mia had been with him all the way.

"It is so pretty!" Hope squealed happy.

Grace smiled so much, so she got wrinkels around her eyes, "I'm glad you like it, but now it's time to go get your mommy."

Hope nodded seriously, "Okay."

"Come on," Christian said, standing with a jacket for Hope in his hand.

"Thank you," Hope said, taking the jacket from Christian.

"Are we all ready to go?" Grace asked.

Hope and Christian nodded. "Wait!" Hope said quickly, "I need a child seat."

Grace put her hand in front of her mouth, surprised, "You're right. We can't drive with you, without a child seat."

Christian frowned, the first sign of humanity, he had shown, "Can't we use a phone book?"

Hope nodded really quickly, "Grandpa always use a phonee book, cus he always loose the child seat."

"What is your granddad's name Hope?" Taylor asked, who just came out of nowhere.

"Ray Steele. He lives in Montesano." Hope said, sad. "I miss grandpa." Hope starred at the ground, not looking the others in the eyes.

"Do you know your grandpa's phone number?" Taylor asked.

"No." Hope said in a small voice.

"That's okay. I call Welch and see, if he can find anything." Taylor said, smiling a friendly smile to Hope.

"Mom! I found a phone book!" Elliot yelled, running into the room, with Mia right behind him. "Don't listen to him, I found it, but he stole it from me."

Hope giggled. "You two are funny."

"Mia, Elliot. Stop fighting," Carrick said sternly.

"Christian, Hope, let's get going." Grace said, taking Hope's hand.

Christian, Grace and Hope walked over to the Audi R8 and helped Hope sitting right, on the phone book. Christian started the car and drove out on the road. "Okay, the police station. Is it the one that is next to Bob's Donuts?" Christian asked.

"Christian, how do you know Bob's Donuts?" Grace asked curious.

"It doesn't matter. But you know the way home from the police station?" Christian said.

Hope nodded, looking at the road. "I hope mommy is okay."

"I'm sure your mommy is okay," Grace said calm.

After about twenty-five minutes of driving, they were at the police station.

"Okay, you have to drive to the left and then just right away." Hope said.

The longer Christian drove, the more dirty and small the houses became. Christian frowned as he looked at the houses, "Is it here you live?" He said angry.

Hope shoke her head, "No, me and mommy lives in the end. You just have to look after the flowers."

"Flowers?" Christian asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Me and mommy has a lot of flowers. The garden is very smalll, but we still have some flowers."

"It's mommy and I, darling," Grace said from the backseat.

"There! There it is!" Hope yelled happy and pointed to a very small house, with a garden full of flowers.

"Okay," Christian said, pulling the handbrake.

Hope jumped out of the car and run over to the front door. She turned around and yelled to Grace and Christian: "Come on, you have to meet mommy!"

Grace and Christian walked over to Hope, who was jumping up and down of excitement.

"Okay," Christian said, "Let's meet your mother."

He grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Hope run inside before he had opened the door completely.

"Mommy!"

**I wasn't sure how a three (Almost four) year-old talked sooo, I tried my best.**

**No flames please!**

**Link to Hope and Lily's dress: Dollie-Me-Butterfly-Striped-Outfit/dp/B00AV5O7FS/r ef=sr_1_12?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1365790966&sr=1-12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi:D I love you all soooooooooooooooooooo much! I got so many emails, that I had to turn of my phone for the night;P I never thought my story would be so populair! And to the link: Sorry about that, A guy I know, told me to do it. He's an internet genius, I'm still trying to figure out, what Facebook is. Here's what to do, to see the dress:**

**Go To Amazon.**

**Search: Dollie and Me.**

**And then it's the blue dress with butterflies, called: Dollie and Me 2-6X Butterfly Striped dress with doll outfit.**

**And I'm hoping I can upload twice this week, because, next week I'm off to my grandparents and helping them, with their lambs. And I don't know If I can upload:'( **

**Wish me luck! (Lambs is greedy little beasts)**

**P.s. the girl on the picture is Claire Geare. She plays along with her older Sister Taylor Geare in Dream House. Amazing movie, Daniel Craig is in it.**

Christian's POV:

"_Mom?" _I thought. _"No! This isn't the crack whore, it's Ana, Hope's mother."_

She was laying on the floor, covered in blood, glass and dust. The memory of the crack whore, kept pushing on, but now was not the time. Hope need help and so did Ana.

Hope walked by Ana and into, another room. She came out a few secunds after with a pillow and a blanket. She liftet Ana's head up and layed the pillow, under her head. She then, put the blanket over Ana's body, and layed her doll down to her.

She looked at us, "We have to be quiet. Mommy's sleeping."

Mom walked over to Hope squatted infront of her, "Honey, we have to take your mother to the hospital, are there some people around here, who you could stay with, until your mommy's okay?"

Hope shoke her head, "No, we only have grandpa, but he felt down and hurted his leg."

I frowned, "What about your grandmother? Don't you have a grandmother?"

Hope shoke her head, once again, "Mommy say, that grandma don want me or mommy, cus mommy got me. She dosn sound like a nise peson."

"Honey," Mom started, "You talked about a man? Mr. Bastian? Is he a cop?"

Hope smiled a big smile, "Yes. He is very nise man. He got really long beard and he always let me turn the blue and red lights."

I walked closer to Hope and looked down at her, "Do you know, how we can get in touch with Mr. Bastian?" I asked her.

She nodded and pointed out to, what I think, was the kitchen. "The phone is out there and then I can call him." She said, looking proud.

"Come on, honey," Mom said, taking Hope's hand, "Let's go out and call Mr. Bastian."  
Hope nodded and leaded Mom to the kitchen.

I finally got a chance to look around. The living was the same size as my bathroom; There was an old couch, a small TV, some toys and a lot of drawings.

I walked into another room and it was the bathroom, who was the size of my closet. A toilet, a sink, a shower and a plastic tub about Hope's size.

There was only one room back, besides the kitchen. I frowned. _One more room? Then one of them must sleep on the couch. _

I walked into the room, where Hope had came out with pillow and blanket earlier, and stopped.

There was one bed in the middle, a closet, a mirror and a picture on a nightstand.

I walked over and took the picture up. Hope and Ana was smiling and sitting in a garden with an older man. It must be Ray, the grandfather.

"Christian?"

I turned around. Mom was standing in the doorway. I put the picture down, again and followed her out the room.

"What is it, mom?" I asked concerned.

The truth was, that I really cared about Hope. When I looked at her, I saw a little lost child. Something I knew about. Don't know what's wrong with your mother. You are going home with some strangers, and the only thing you want, is your mother, but you can't get her.

Hope is like my past. She's like a mirror. Everytime I look at her, I see myself.

"Mr. Bastian will be here in a few minutes. Apparently, Ana has got a lot of trouble with men. The whole station knows her," Mom had tear in her eyes, as she said that, "She's only twenty-two, but she got raped as only seventeen years old, then her mother disconnet all contact to her and she had to raise her child alone, with only some help with her father. She doesn't have any friends, all her time goes to Hope. We have to help her, Christian, we have to."

"Don't worry mom," I said, trying to comfort her, "I will help her, I promise."

"Okay," Mom nodded, "Okay."

We walked out to Hope, who was sitting with Ana and brushing her hair.

She looked up as we walked in, "I have tal to Mr. Bastian and he's coming now."

_Phone-conversation between Hope/Grace and __**Mr. Bastian.**_

_**"**__**Hello?" Bastian.**_

"_Mr. Bastian, Is Hope."_

"**_Hope! Is there anything wrong?"_**

"_I'm home with Mrs. Grace and Mr. Christian. Mommy's sleeping again and we don't know how to wake her up."_

"**_Hope, can I talk to Mrs. Grace or Mr. Christian?"_**

_"__Okay. One moment... Hello? I'm Grace."_

"**_Nice to meet you Ma'am. Sorry for this question, but, what are you doing in Hope and Ana's house?"_**

"_My son, Christian, came home earlier with Hope. Apparently, Ana had given Hope to Christian and then Christian took her home to us, because I'm a peditrician. Hope showed us the way and now we are here."_

_**"I see. Is Ana there?"**_

"_Yes. She laying on the floor and she is black and purple of beaing beaten, there is glass and blood all over her."_

_**"I will call the rest of my people. We will be there in a few minutes. Don't touch her or leave her."**_

_"WAIT! I need to know what has happened to her."_

_**"When she was seventeen, she was raped and then Hope came. Her mother disconnected all contact to her, saying: 'That she was an irresponsible girl and it was her own fault.' Since she had been abused by seventeen mens, and has been trying to get her graduate. Her grandfather has lived with her the first years and she got her graduate a few months ago. She now works in a DIY store."**_

_"That is terrible!"_

"**_Yes, it is. We will be on our way in a few minutes."_**

"_Okay." _

_Phone-conversation end._

(Still Christian's POV!)

As Hope finished talking, the police and an ambulace was here. A man with long white beard and bearbelly came out and run (surprising fast) inside. "Hope?!" He yelled. Hope jumped up and run into his arms, "Mr. Bastin," she mumbled into his beard. "Are you okay, princess?" He asked concerned. She nodded and pointed at us, "this is Mrs. Grace and Mr. Christian. They bought a new dress for me and Lily," She said.

Mr. Bastian smiled, "It's some very nice dresses."

The smiled faded from his face as he looked at Ana, "We are going to take your mommy to the hospital and then she will be fine, okay?"

Hope nodded. "But where am I going to be?"

Those words said click for me.

I stepped forward.

"I'll take her."


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Two updates in one week for the same story! That's something knew to me;) **

**And to all the reviews about the phone-conversation and Carla: WAIT AND SEE! You will understand soon! **

_**We don't have to miss each other**_

_**Come over**_

_**We don't have to fix each other**_

_**Come over**_

_**We don't have to say forever**_

_**come over**_

_**You don't have to stay forever **_

_**Come over**_

**Kenney Chesney, Come over.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.**

Mr. Bastian's POV!

As I ended my conversation with Grace, I stared at the wall for a moment.

"Uhm... Boss?" Bryan, my assistent, said.

I turned my head and looked at him, "Yes?"

"Uhm... That lady? You told her pretty much of Ana's life. Why?" He turned red as he asked. I was pretty sure he had a weakness for Ana.

I rose from my seat and walked out, of my office. "Get the others and say that it's Ana. I will explain it to you in the car."

He nodded, clearly satisfied.

I walked over to my car and shortly after arrived Bryan and the other.

I started the car and Bryan turned to me, "Okay, now explain, why you told that lady everything!"

"That lady, is Grace Trevelyan-Grey. If you hadn't heard about The Greys, then you must be an idiot. Or born in the eighteen century."

Bryan growled, but I could see he was smilling.

"Many year-" I started, but Bryan interrupted me.

"Wait! This is one of your's "The 26th september 1986, I was on the way to Canada with only, my blind pitbull as escort." Isn't it?" Bryan looked like he was ready to jump out of the car.

I couldn't help, but burst out laughing, "Very discreet, Bryan. But no, it's not one of those story. But since you really love my stories, then I will tell you one, when we get back."

Bryan looked really crestfallen.

I cleared my throat and continued, "As I said: Many years ago, when I went to college, I went to the same college as Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Back then, know as Grace Trevelyan. Or Gracie."

I smiled at the memory.

"Uhm... Boss?" Bryan's words got me back to reality.

"Uhm, yes, as I said: I went to the same college as Grace. We became lab partners and best friends. Then Carrick came and he fall head over heels in love with Grace. Needles to say, that Grace felt the same way. I had always trusted Grace and I always will trust Grace. I saw her like a little sister and family don't have secrets. I kind of, feel the same way for Grace, as you feel for Ana."

Bryan was quiet for a moment. "Now I understand why you told her everything. She must really mean something to you."

I smiled a tired smile, "She really does."

The rest of the drive was silent. Before I knew it we was at Ana and Hope's house. A Audi R8 was infront of the house. I frowned and run inside.

"Hope!?" I yelled, afraid what could had happened to that sweet little girl.

Before I knew, Hope run into my arms and I hugged her, like my lifedepended on it.

"Mr. Bastian," She mumbled into my beard.

I looked up and saw Grace and, what I assume is her son, Christian.

I looked down at Hope again, "Are you okay, princess?" I asked. Hope is like a granddaughter for me.

I would kill myself, before letting anybody hurt her.

She nodded and pointed at Grace and Christian, "This is Mrs. Grace and Mr. Christian. They bought a new dress for me and Lily."

I smiled, so she couldn't see how worried I was, "It's some very nice dresses."

I looked at Ana, who was being put onto a stretcher. "We are going ,to take your mommy, to the hospital and then she wil be fine, okay?" I said.

Hope nodded, but she is a very smart girl, so of course she hadded to ask a question. "But where am I going to be?" And a very good question, actually.

Christian stepped forward and said: "I'll take her."

I think we all froze. Grace starred at Christian, like she couldn't belive her eyes.

Grace walked over to Christian and layed her hand on his arm, "Christian, dear. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you don't have any experience with kids. Maybe, should Carrick and I take her?" She said gently.

He turned his head and looked her directly in the eyes, "Mom, I found her. She is my respondsibility."

Ass and keys, he is serious!

I cleared my throat and finally got some attention, "If you follow me back to the station, then we will see, who is going to watch Hope, until Ana is back."

They nodded and I looked at Hope, "Go and get what you need and then we leave." I said.

She nodded and run into her and Ana's bedroom.

After a few minutes, she came out with a bag and said: "I got some clohes, my color pencils, a picture of me and mommy and some goodnight books."

"What about your toothbrush?" Grace asked.

She pouted and went into the bathroom. She came out with her toothbrush in her hand and said: "Here."

She was so adorable, when she pouted.

"Okay, let's get going, people," I said and took Hope's hand.

The drove back was silent. I think everybody has a lot of things on their mind.

We walked into my office and Hope sat down in her private beanbag, and started drawing.

Grace and Christian sat down in the chairs infront of my desk. Bryan walked in and sat four glasses of water down.

"Thank you," Grace said and smiled to Bryan.

He smiled and nodded in reply.

"Okay," I said, folding my hands over my bear belly, "Ana is currently not in a position to take care of Hope and since her father has broken his leg, is Hope missing a guardian."

I turned to Christian, "You said you will take care of Hope? Is that correct?" I asked.

He nodded and looked deadly serious.

"Are you in a position, where you are availble to take care of Hope in a unlimited period?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Listen. I love Hope as was she my granddaughter and Ana as my daughter and I want the best for both of them. I for god sake, hope you are good to Hope or I will make sure, that you will spend the rest of your life, behind bars."

I think I had scarred them, no, only Grace. Christian doesn't seem like a person, you easily can scare.

He looked me right into the eyes and what I saw in them, isn't something I ever, will be availble to describe.

"I had a past very similar to Ana and Hope's and I will do everything, to make sure they are going to be fine. There isn't anything I can do for Ana right now, so the only thing I can do, is to make sure Hope is okay. And I intent to do that."

I was shocked. I knew many mens liked Ana, but nobody had ever cared about Hope too.

"It's up to Hope, if she wants to stay with you. Hope?" I called.

She looked up from her drawing, "Uh?"

"What would you say to stay at Mr. Christian's place, until your mommy is okay?" I asked.

She looked at Christian and then back at me. "Just until mommy's okay?" She asked.

I nodded.

She hesitaded a bit and then looked at Christian and mumbled: "Can Lily stay there too?"

Christian smiled, a friendly smile: "Of course, she can."

She looked at me and nodded, "Okay. But only until mommy's okay. Maybe, mommy can stay with us too!" She looked at Christrian with Hope in her eyes.

He hesitaded, before answering: "Let's wait and see, till your mother is okay."

"But we got one poblem." Hope said very serious.

Christian raised a brow, "And that is?"

"I can't get up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I'm very sorry for the last update. My grandparents has a very big farm and I had helped in the garden and my other cousins was there too, so I didn't got any time to write. The dinner in this chapter was something I found on a webside called, BBC GOOD FOOD. There is some recipes for kids too, soooooooooo, try take a look at it. And the song in the chapter, is a song called: Jeg ved en lærkerede. It's Danish and it didn't excistet on English, so I translated it by myself. I now give you... CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**P.s. I didn't double checked this chapter, so there may be some grammar and spelling mistakes.**

Christian's POV!

I was sitting in John Flynn's office, waiting for him to get us some beers. After what has happened the last 24 hours, I thought we both need something.

"Here you go," John said, giving me a beer. "Okay," He said as he took a very large sip of his beer. "What are we going to talk about?"

"I adopted a girl," I said without any emotions.

John choked on his beer and looked at me with wild eyes. _And he should be the calm of us?!_

"YOU DID WHAT!?" He yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"I adopted a girl," I repeated slowly.

He looked like he was in shock, but that is totally understandable. It was a shock for me too.

"Okay," He said, taking a deep breath, "Start from the beginning."

"I was sitting in the car while Taylor was driving us to my parents for dinner. A women came running against us and she pushed a little girl into the car and told us to drive away, fast. We drove to my parents and my mother looked at her. Then I, my mother and the girl, who's name is Hope, drove home to Hope's house and we found, her mother, Ana, hurted and laying on the floor. We called the police and we found out, that Ana has a troubled past with many abusive men and the only person who actually cared for her, which is her father Ray, has broken his leg and then I said yes, to take Hope." I finished my speak and looked at John.

"Okay. Let's start with... why did you say yes to take Hope?" He asked looking at me.

"Because she remind me of me," I answered truthfully.

He seemed surprised, that I answered so fast and truthfully. "Okay. We're is she now?" He asked with a frown.

"She is drawing with your secretary, right now," I said.

John rose from his seat and opened the door.

Hope was sitting on the desk, drawing with John's secretary, Mickey, talking to each other, "I really like you flower drawing," Mivkey said. Hope looked up and smiled to him, "Fank you. Yours pretty too."

John closed the door and got back to his seat, taking a big sip of his beer. "She sounds very sweet."  
He said, smilling at me. "But what do you know about kids, Christian?"

I moved uncomfortable in the chair. "Not really anything, but how hard can they be?" I said with a laugh.

John frowned, "Christian, now I got two kids, and they can be really hard."

"But what am I then going to do?" I said as the panic and reality crept into me. I HAD ADOPTED A CHILD!? AND IT WAS A GIRL! Girls are much harder than boys.

"Well," John cleared his throat, "You need clothes, food, toys and a bed. That is basically the things, you need from the beginning. Take her shopping and figure out what she like's to do."

"She like to draws. I know that much." I sounded pathetic, I know.

"Okay," John said, "Why don't try, sit down and start drawing with her. I bet she will love it."

"Okay, I try that." I said and rose from my seat, "And you know," John said as he walkedme to the door, "You can call me anytime."

I nodded. "Thank you, John. Hope?" I called.

Hope looked up from her drawings, "Uh?"

"We are going home now," I said as she started to collect her and Mickey's drawings, "Mr. Christian? Can we pud them on the fridge? Just like home?" She asked, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Uhm... Sure," I said, not knowing what to answer.

She turned to Mickey and hugged him, or rather, hugged his legs, "Fank you for drawing with me." She said.

He smiled down at her and hugged her back. "I hope, I see you soon Hope." He said

"Christian?" I turned around as John called after me.

"Could you and Hope come back tomorrow? I would like to talk to both of you," He said.

I nodded, "Of course," I said.

I walked over to Hope and looked down at her. Did I mention that she was really small? _Small and made of glass._

I shoke my head to clear it. "Hope, we are going home to my place at Escala. You are going to stay there with me and my housekeeper, Mrs. Jones."

She frowned her cute little head, "But, what 'bout Mr. Taylor?" I can see tears is starting to come in the corner of her eyes, and I think my heart melted.

"Of course Mr. Taylor is coming with us," I said, trying to make her calm. I'm not sure if it worked. "He is my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" She asked, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"Yes. That means he is going to protect me," I said, handing her my handkerchief.

"Dhat means you two are bodyfriends!" She said with a stupid grin all over her face.

I couldn't help, but chuckle, "Yes, me and Mr. Taylor are bodyfriends."

I took her hand, "Say goodbye to John and then we are going home," I said.

She turned around and waved to John, who was standing in the doorway to his office.

He smiled to her and waved, "Goodbye Hope. I hope I will see you soon."

"Bye Mr. John!" She said.

We walked out to my car and we got Hope strapped into her child seat, Taylor had gotten for her, while I was talking to Flynn. Thank god Taylor had a daughter! I had no fucking idea, what I should do, without him.

She was playing **Angry Birds **on my phone, while murming about how sweet the birds was and how bad it was, that their eggs has been stolen. I looked at Taylor and he was smilling too. He had probably heard that "Bodyfriends" comment.

Hope was simply adorable.

"Mr. Grey, Gail would like to know what you want for dinner, so she could start making it now," Taylor said.

I turned around and looked at Hope. I knew some children could be very discerning. Elliot had been one of them "Hope, is there something special you want for dinner?"

She looked up at me with her, big, blue eyes, full with joy, "Can we get **Chunky Fish Fingers**?"

I couldn't help, but smile. Damn she was cute! "Of course," I said, looking at Taylor. He was smiling too. "I text that to Gail." I think he was amused, too.

"Mr. Grey?" A small voice came from the backseat.

I turned around again, "Yes, Hope?" I asked concerned.

She looked deadly nervous, "Is – Is my mommy going to be okay?" That poor girl only had her mother and she was afraid of losing her.

I reached down and took her hand in mine, "Of course she is going to be okay. Do you think me or Mrs. Grace would let anything bad happen to your mom? Or Mr. Taylor? We are bodyfriends, aren't we?" I smiled to her.

She looked down in her lap, "I guess, so," She murmed.

I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "Hey, don't cry. Be a big girl for mommy."

"You think I'm a big girl?" She asked as a smile started to show on her face.

I nodded, "Yes, I think you are a very big girl. And do you know what big girls get?" I asked, leaning closer to her.

She shoke her head and looked at me with big curious eyes. I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Big girls get ice cream!"

She gasped, "Really?" She whispered.

I nodded again, "Really. So when we get back and had dinner, you'll get a big portion ice cream."

She bite her lip, "Can I get camael sauce and nuts on?"

I couldn't help, but chuckle, "Yes you can get caramel sauce and nuts on. Do you want a cherry on too?"

She nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"Mr. Grey. We are here," Taylor said as he turned of the car.

"Come on, Hope," I said.

We got out of the car and Hope took my hand as we walked over to my elevator. I looked down at her with a frown, "Hope, are you afraid of elevators? Do you have claustrophobia?"

She shoke her head, but moved closer to me. I sat down squatting infront of her, "Hope, you have to tell me what's wrong. I can't read your mind."

"Boom," Was the only responds from her.

"Boom?" I said. She nodded. Her whole face was covered in fear. "Wait- Are you afraid that the elevator will fall down?"

"Oh Hope," I said, as I stroke her cheek, "I won't let the elevator say boom. Come on. If you close your eyes, then It will go faster."

She nodded and followed me inside the elevator. As soon we was inside, she closed her eyes and hugged Lily.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**12**

**13**

**14**

**15**

**16**

**17**

**18**

**19**

**20**

**21**

**22**

**23**

**24**

**25**

**26**

**27**

**28**

**29**

**30**

**31**

Bing! The elevator said.

Hope run out of the elevator faster than I could run. "Hope wait!" I yelled, running after her. She stopped and hugged my legs, shaking. "Hey, calm down. We are out of the elevator now, and look! Nothing happened."

She opened one eye and looked around.

"Mr. Grey." I heard Gail say. She came out from the kithcen and walked over to Hope. "Hello. I'm Gail Jones, Mr. Grey's housekeeper. You must be Hope." Gail smiled to her.

Hope nodded, still hugging my legs.

"I made the **Chunky Fish Fingers **for you. I hope you like them," Gail said.

As on commando, Hope's stomach growled. She smiled her adorable, shy, smile.

"What do you want to drink dear? Cola? Juice?" Gail asked.

Hope shoke her head, "Mommy say that I can't drink Cola after six. Then I never fall asleep."

I looked at my watch, "It's only six thirty, so I think you can get a small cup."

Gail smiled, "So a little glass of Cola and, Mr. Grey, a glass of wine?" She looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"I'll take some Cola as well." I said. Drinking while you had a child in care, probably wasn't a good idea.

"Okay," Gail said and walked out to the kitchen.

"Taylor," I called. Taylor walked into the living room with us, "Could you take Hope's stuff, up to her room." He nodded and grabbed Hope's bag.

"Come on, Hope," I said, "Let's go out and see, if Gail's **Chunky Fish Fingers** are like you want them."

She nodded, still with her thumb in her mouth.

I walked into the kitchen with her and helped on the chair. It was to high for her. "Hope, you can't eat with your thumb in your mouth."

She slowly took it out, "Mr. Grey, can you cut my food for me?"

I frowned, "Don't you know how to cut your food?"

She shoke her, "I can, but's very hard." She stuck her thumb back in her mouth.

I grabbed her fork and knife and my own. "Why don't we eat with the fingers then?" I asked.

"Really!" She yelled with a goofy grin.

I chuckled, "Really." I walked over to the drawers and putted the forks and knifes back. "And let us get a chair for Lily too," I said and grabbed a chair.

Hope carefully placed Lily in her chair and then grabbed a fish finger.

It must have been a weird picture. A man and a little girl eating fish fingers, drinking cola and a doll sitting in a chair. I hate to admit it, but it was pretty fun.

Hope ate almost every single fish finger and then fall back into her chair with a loud, "Ugh!"

I grinned, "Ate too much?"

She giggled. _She is so adorable! _"I'm dead." She proclaimed.

I rose from my seat, "Then, can't you eat dessert?" I asked innocent.

She jumped up from her seat and run over to me, "I can eat dessert! Is it ice cream?" She was jumping up and down, you wouldn't believe me, if I told you that she just had ate fifteen fish fingers.

I chuckled, "If you sit down, then I get the dessert."

She nodded and run back to her seat. I went into the kitchen and looked at the dessert, I got Gail to make. Two bowls with strawberry, chocolate and vanilla ice cream. _I wasn't sure, what ice cream she liked. _With caramel sauce, whipped cream, cherry's, chocolate bars, rainbow sprinkles, nuts and sparkler. I took the bowls and went back to Hope. She gasped when she saw it. I sat down the bowls, "Do you like it?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed and started eating her ice cream.

**(twenty minutes later, because this part is way to delicious.)**

"Okay," I said, "Are you done?" I looked at Hope who was laying on the floor.

"Uh," She said, "Uppie!" She said, lifting her arms.

"Forget, girl. You have to walk by yourself. I'm not carring you."

"Pleasie..."

I sighed. I just couldn't resist that sweet little girl. "Okay," I said, taking her up in my arms, "Bed time, sleepy head."

I walked down to her room, which was right besides mine. Thank god I didn't had a submissive! The last one was a gold digger. No sex, only money.

I opened the door with my shoulder and layed her down on the bed. The room was white with a bathroom, a bed, a closet and a balcony. I took the dress of her and got her into her nighgown.I believe we could drop the toothbrus. She snuggled under the blanket and hugged Lily, "Mr. Grey?" She asked, almost in sleep. I sat down on the bed, "Yes Hope?" I asked. She yawned, "Will you sing me to sleep?"

I hesistated. Sing? She looked at me with her big blue eyes, "Pleasie?"

I sighed, "Okay. Move so I can lay there too." She moved a bit and I layed down. I started singing a song, I could remember, the crack whore had sung for me once:

_I know a larknest_

_I won't say anymore;_

_It excist on a more_

_A place that no one sees._

_In the nest, there are babies_

_And the babies have fluff;_

_They chirp, they have tongues_

_And nest is so snug._

_And the two old larks,_

_They fly close around;_

_I think they feel, _

_I won't do anything._

_I lurk behind a blacktorn_

_I'm standing very near_

_I stand on my toes_

_And keep my breath._

_For the fox, he will bite_

_And the boy picking berries;_

_And nobody get's to know_

_Where the larknest is._

As I finished the song, Hope was asleep.

I got out of the bed and walked over to the balcony. I need to make sure, the door was locked. Thank god it was!

I let the door be opened a bit, so she could see the light in the hall way.

The first day went fine, Let's wait and see if tomorrow, will be just as good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and subscribes! I LOVE YOU ALL!XD. And I got a really funny story to tell: I know a guy named Lars and he only listen to the half of what people are saying and when I said that I had started writing for Fifty Shades Of Grey, he asked what it was. And when I had told him what it was, he said: Is it illustrated?! I swear, we all burst out laughning! Damn it was funny. Oh and later in the chapter, about the McDonalds stuff... I'm not sure what it costed, so I looked at their webside, but it was pretty confusing about the prices, because, the prices were like 485, so, I tried my best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hope's POV.

I woke up, crying, in the middle of the night. I had a nightmare about mommy was gone. She had left me. But Mr. Christian had said, that mommy never would leave me. I looked around, but I couldn't find

Mr. Christian. I started to panic, until I saw the light in the hall way. I got out of my bed and grabbed Lily and run out of my room. I didn't know where Mr. Christian was sleeping.

I walked over to the next door and slowly opened it. I stuck my head into the room. Mr. Christian was sleeping in the bed.

I quiet run over to the bed and looked at him. He didn't looked very happy. Maybe he was having a bad dream, too! I crawled into the bed and hugged Mr. Christian, just like mommy does with me.

I closed my eyes and fall asleep to the sound of Mr. Christian's heart.

Christian's POV.

There was something warm and fuzzy laying on me. I opened my eyes and looked down. My eyes widen, when I saw Hope. I froze when I realized, that I hadn't have any nightmares. This little girl was amazing!

I got up on my elbows, carefully, not wanting to wake Hope up. I had a goofy smile on my face. If this was being a father, then there aren't anything more winderful, than this feeling.

She moved a bit around and yawned. She took her little fist and her rubbed tired little eyes. I took her up and placed her on my lap. She grunted and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Hope," I said kissing her forhead.

"Morning Mr. Christian," She mumbled sleepy.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Uh uh," She mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," I got out of the bed and Hope followed. Hope yanked my pants. I looked down, "Yes Hope?" I asked concerned. She rubbed her eyes again, "Mr. Christian, where is the bathroom? I have to go pee pee."

I couldn't help, but smile. _She is such a adorable baby girl! _I knew, that the more time I spend with Hope, the more I loved her.

"You can use mine, it's right out there," I said and pointed to my bathroom door.

"Okay," She said and walked over to the bathroom.

"Wait!" I called after her, "Do you need any help?" I had no idea what I should do, but she was only three years old. _But she's Anastasia's daughter._

She turned around and shoke her head. I felt the relief run through me. Thank God!

I went into her room and found some clothes for her. When I got back, she was hiding under my bed. "Hope, what are you doing?" I asked and looked under the bed. "When I got out, I couldn't find you, so I thought that the evil monsters under the bed has taken you, and then I would recue you!" She looked a me with a big smile on her face.

I reached down and hugged her, "You are a very brave girl," I said, "But I was just getting some clothes

for you," I continued and showed her the clothes.

"Oh," She said. She blushed. No matter what she does, it's just adorable as hell!

"I'm going to take a shower, can you get into the clothes yourself?" I asked.

She nodded and took the clothes from me. She starred at me and I starred at her. "What?!" I asked after a few minutes of starring. "I can'd cange, when you are looking!" She said.

I chuckle and went out to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, I wasn't very happy about leaving Hope alone. Suddenly, the water got burning hot and I yelled. "I'm sorry Mr. Christian," Hope's was somewhere near, "But I needed to brush my teeths."

"It doens't matter Hope," I yelled back, "I just got surprised."

As I finished my shower and got dressed I went looking for Hope. "Hope?" I called. No responds. I started to panic. _Dear god, if I had lost the child already, mom's gonna kill me! ANA'S GONNA KILL ME! _

"Shit, shit, shit!" I hissed. I run into the kitchen and felt the relief run through me, again.

"Hi Mr. Christian!" Hope yelled and waved to me. I smiled and waved back. "Look Mr. Christian! Gail had made breakfast!" She had the most adorable syrup and chocolate milk smile on her little face.

On the table was there: Toast, boiled egg, scramble egg, pancakes, syrup, butter, milk, chocolate milk, brunch sausages, cheese, jam, peanutbutter, chocolate, apple juice, orange juice, strawberry juice, cornflakes, fruit, coffee, tea and scones.

I sat down besides Hope and grabbed my coffee and some pancakes. "How much had you ate?" I asked.

She smiled and started counting on her fingers, "Scambled eggs, pancakes, a sandwis with jam and PB, three sones and two sausase."

I burst out laughning. That little girl ate more than Elliot!

We continued eating, until Hope asked: "Mr. Christian, what are we doing today?"

I cleared my throat, "Well, I was thinking, that we should go shopping some clothes and furniture for you."

She nodded, "Can we go visit mommy after?" She sounded so... scared, sad, hopeful?

I took her up and placed her on my lab, "I have to call Mrs. Grace first, but I think we can. Should we get some flowers for her too?" She gave me a big grin and nodded furious.

"But first we have to clean your face," I said and went over to the wash to get a wet cloth.

Still Christian's POV.

We have been shopping for four hours now! Hope sure knows, how to find my good side. Everytime she just look at something, I'll buy it. Right now are we eating on McDonalds, while Taylor is taking the shopping bags back to car.

"Mr. Christian?"

I swallowed the last part of my Big Mac and looked at Hope, "Yes, princess?"

"Can I get an ice cream too?" I don't think she knows, how much power she has. Who can say no too those big blue, poppy eyes?

I sighed, "Okay."

She squealed and throw her arms around my neck. I chuckle and hugged her back. "Let's go!" She said and grabbed my, and litterally dragged me up to the desk.

"How may I help?" Said the girl behind the desk, until see saw my face, and added: "Sir."

"Two sundays, please," I said, taking my wallet.

"With caramel!" Hope added, standing on her tip toes, so she could see the girl making them.

The girl came back with the sundays and typed the amount into the cash register, "That will be 2.50 dollars," The girl said and leaned over the desk, so her cleavage was right infront of my nose. Hope whined and moved closer to me. I looked at the girls nametag: Elena Harrison.

Really?

I leaned closer to her and sent her my best *Sexy-Beast-Aka-Christian-Grey.* "Look Elena," I whispered, "You seemed like a nice person-" She interrupted me, very rudely: "Thank you," And giggled. I continued, "But If you had the smallest part of decency or dignity, then you would see that I have a child and I'm not interested in slutty little bithces like you and I'm just waiting for her mother to came out of the hospital."

Maybe I was a little rough to her, but she derserved it. And I know, I called Hope my child, but I wouldn't mind if she was.

Elena was becoming very pale, not looking in my eyes, "Of course, sir. Here," She said giving me the sundays.

We went back to our table and I made the math in my head. Almost 15 dollars for: two sundays, a medium soda and a regular soda, a regular portion of fries and a medium portion of fries, a happy meal with four nuggest and a large Big Mac.

It was insane!

As we finished our sundays and left, Hope kept asking about, when we are going to see Anastasia. "Hope, shouldn't we get some flowers and chocolate for your mom?" I asked. She nodded and we went into an old flowe store, called "Grandma's Flowers" A sweet old lady was standing behind the desk as we stepped inside. "Hello dear," She said and came over to us, "What can I help you with today?" I immediately liked her.

Hope let go of my hand and walked over to the lady, "We have to find some flowers to my mommy," She said and stucked her thumb into her mouth. Apperently, it was something she did, everytime she meet someone new. "Mommy's at the hospital," She added.

The old lady smiled to her, "Would like some candy?" She asked.

Hope looked at me and I nodded.

Hope nodded, still with her thumb in her mouth. She followed the lady over to the desk where a bowl of sweets were standing. The lady took the bowl down and handed it to Hope, "Here you go, dear."

Hope took one fast and put it into her mouth. The lady smiled again and whispered, "Why don't you take one more, to later?"

Hope slowly took her thumb out of her mouth and took one more piece of candy. She gave the lady a shy smile and murmered, "Fank you."

"I'm Beatrice, but my friends call me Beezus," Beezus said.

"I'm Hope and that is Mr. Christian," Hope said and pointed at me.

"Is he your father?" Beezus asked.

Hope shoke her head, "No, I don't have a daddy, I'm just staying with Mr. Christian until mommy's okay."

Beezus nodded. "Well, darling. Shouldn't we go and find some nice flowers to your mommy?"

Hope nodded and gave Beezus a big grin. "Okay. Mommy likes red, wite and back roses."

Beezus thought for a moment, "Maybe it are a bit sad choice. What about something purple and yellow?"

Hope nodded again, "Okay," She repeated.

They worked with some flowers for about twenty minutes until Hope run over to me and dragged me over to look at their choice. They have choose hyacinths and daffodills and wrapped a red scarf around it.

I smiled, "I think Ana would love them," I said.

Beezus smiled too, "I bet she will."

"Mrs. You don't sell carrot seeds, do you?" I asked.

She gave me a funny look, "Yes sir, I do. Is there anything else you would like?"

I turned to Hope, "Are there anything you would like to get?"

She shoke her head.

I turned back to Beezus, "Then it will just be the flowers and seeds."

"Then I will be 10 dollars," She said.

I frowned, "10 dollars? That's very cheap,"

She smiled a tired smile, "It's a old store, I don't need much."

I frowned, but gave her the 10 bucks. She gave me the flowers and seeds, and turned to Hope, "Why don't you take some candy to your mommy too?"

Hope smiled and grabbed three pieces of candy. She took my hand and we went over to the car where Taylor was. "Taylor, look after Hope until I get back. I need to get something," I said. He nodded and helped Hope into the car.

I went back to the mall...

**15 minutes later.**

I got out of the store and went back to the car with a box and some bags.

As soon I got into the car, Hope's little head popped out of nowhere, "What did you got, Mr. Christian?" She asked, almost jumped up and down in the seat. I chuckle, "You will see, when we get to the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I'm hoping you are going to enjoy this chapter. I'm not quiet sure about it, sooooooooooooo, Let's wait and see. I don't really have anything to say... Wait! The movie that is going to be mentioned in this chapter, called ****_Askepop, _****is a Danish movie and I'm going to tell more about it, next time. And Ana's doctor... Is my grandpa:P My grandpa is a doctor, sooooooooooooo, I thought, "Why don't use him?" He is awesome! And I hope you all are going to love Fluff.**

Christian's POV.

As soon we arrived at the hospital, Hope had asked the same question a million times: "What's in the box! I wanna know!" And jumped up and down. I took her up and placed her on my lab, "Okay princess," I said and kissed her on the forehead, "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, "No sneak peak!" I said.

She giggled her adorable little giggle. "Give me your hands," I said, "Without opening your eyes."

She gave me her hand and I opened the box. I took the thing inside, out, and placed in her hands. "Okay," I said, "Now you can open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and squealed. In her hands, was a little white rabbit, with black fur around the right eye and black feets and the top of the ears. She hugged it, very carefully, not to hurt it. I looked at Taylor and he stared at me.

"Fank you sooooooo muchie!" She squealed and stroke the rabbit over the head.

"It's a tame rabbit, so I won't run of and you can have it in your room," I said.

She nodded, not really listening to me, "What will you call it?" I asked.

She was thinking for a few minutes, until she came with a perfect name, "I will call him Fluff!" She yelled with a goofy grin.

I smiled, glad that she liked him, "Fluff it is then. And I got belt to it, so you can walk around with Fluff."

We got the belt around him and got out of the car. Hope carefully put Fluff down and I took some carrots from my pocket and gave it to her. Taylor stepped out of the car and handed the flowers to Hope. She took them and gave Fluff another carrot.

"And," I said, "I got carrot seeds, so you can make your own carrots to Fluff."

She gave me another bedazzling smile. We walked into the hospital. There wasn't a lot of people since it was Sunday. We walked over to the desk and the man behind looked up. Hope took Fluff up in her arms and stood up on her tip toes, so she could see the man, "Hi! We are going to visit my mommy!" She said and showed the man the flowers. "We are going to visit Anastasia Steele," I said. He nodded and typed something on a computer. "She is laying... On level 3, room 26." "Thank you," She then got a carrot out of her pocket, "Do you want a carrot? I was atually to Fluff, but you can have one too!"

The man smiled, "I would love too," He said and took the carrot from Hope. He then took a bite of it, "Umh! Delicious."

Hope smiled, very shy.

"Come on, Hope," I said started walking to the elevator. Hope and Fluff followed me and I pushed the bottom to the third floor.

We listened to the elevator music and Fluff got another carrot. _Hungry little buddy_.

Pling! The elevator said, and we walked out. We walked down the hall, till we reached room 26. I knocked on the door and my mom came out of the room.

"Christian, Hope," She greeted us.

"Hi Mrs. Grace," Hope said, "We got flowers for mommy!"

Grace smiled and looked down at Fluff, "That's nice. And who is this?"

"That's Fluff," Hope said with a goofy grin, "Mr. Christian got him for me."

Grace looked at me, very surprised.

I cleared my throat, "Mom, can we see Anastasia?" I asked.

She frowned, but nodded, "Yes, but you have to be careful. She's not very confident with men. She needs to know, that Hope is okay."

We nodded.

Grace walked over to the door and opened it a bit, "Ana, Hope and Christian is here to see you."

"Let them in," Came a rasping voice.

Hope walked slowly over to the door and looked inside, "Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes princess. Come over and give me a hug," The voice said.

Hope let go of Fluff's belt and run inside, yelling: "Mommy!"

I walked over and took Fluff's belt and walked inside, seeing Hope and Ana hugging. Ana looked much better. She was a bit skinny, but the blood and glass was gone. I could see some bruises on her arms and her ribs was a bit hurt, but else, she looked fine. She was a bit pale and her hair and eyes were shining. She looked like a older version of Hope. Like mother, like daughter.

"Hope," I called, "Be careful." Maybe Ana was fine, but she still hadded to be careful. I think it first was now Ana saw me and she hugged Hope tighter to her. "Mommy," Hope said, "That is Mr. Christian. He had played with me while your were here. Oh, and this is Fluff," She said and took Fluff into her arms.

"He is adorable," She said and stroke his head. "Mr. Christian gave him to me!" Hope said.

Ana froze, "Did he?"

I smiled and gave her my hand, "Nice to meet you, Anastasia. I'm Christian Grey."

"Likewise Mr. Grey," She said hesitating.

"And look mommy!" Hope yelled again, "We got flowers for you!"

Ana smiled and smelled to the flowers, "Umh... They smell lovely."

Hope was shining with pride. And I mean S.H.I.N.I.N.G!

"Hope, could you find a wase to the flowers? I need to talk to your mom," I said. I don't think Hope should listen to the conversation, that was going to be.

She nodded and kissed Ana on the cheek before leaving the room.

As soon she was out, I cleared my throat, "Miss Steele, I know you aren't very confident about men, but there is no need to fear me. You can ask me about anything."

She nodded and looked deadly serious, "Fine. What are you working with?"

I lifted my eyebrow, but answered: "I own **Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc**."

Her eyes became bigger as she heard it. "And by that, it means, that I can take care of Hope until you are out of the hospital."

She nodded again, but still didn't looked pleased. "And how can I know that you won't hurt her?"

I must admit it, I was shocked my her question and the hate in her eyes. I took a deep breath, "Until I was four, I lived with a crack whore as a mother. We both were abused by her pimp and when I was four, she commited suicide to get away. I knonw what you and Hope had been through and I will do anything, to make sure, she will have anything she needs. Even though I only have known Hope for a day, I love her as my daughter."

I had no idea why I said that. But every word was true. I love Hope like a daughter. And she will always be welcome in my home.

Ana stared at me, and suddenly started crying. I froze. I had no idea how to comfort a woman. Luckily, Ana explained why she was crying, "I-I'm so-o-o-o sorry," She sobbed, "B-but it has been so many years since a man had been nice to us!" She continued crying.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Hope was suddenly standing in the doorway with the flowers in a wase. Her little forhead was frowning and she started crying too. She let go of the wase and run over Ana. They hugged each other and continued crying. "If mommy's crying, me are crying too," Hope mumbled into Ana's neck. "Honey, mommy's not sad, mommy's happy. Mr. Christian is just so nice to mommy, that mommy started crying," Ana whispered back.

Hope nodded and rubbed her eyes. "You can give Fluff a carrot. It'll make you stop crying."

Ana smiled and hugged Hope again, "I would love too."

I took Fluff up and gave him to Ana. Hope took another carrot from her pocket and gave it too Ana. Fluff immediatly saw the carrot and started eating it. Ana and Hope laughed at the same time. It was wonderful.

A doctor came into the room with a journal, "Miss Steele, I'm your doctor, Dr. Mortensen. And you must be Hope," The last part was to Hope. He then turned to me, "And you are?" He asked. "Christian Grey. I'm watching Hope until Miss Steele is out of the hospital," I said.

He nodded and turned back to Ana.

Dr. Kurt Mortensen was a man in his sixties. He was about 5'4 and had a mustage like wirehaired dachshund. His hair was white with gray hair around his ears, and he smelled like something from the country. He wore glasses and smiled all the time.

"Well, Miss Steele. You had recovered faster than we expected, so you can go home next wednesday," He said and looked up from her journal. Smilling, of course.

"Why first on wednesday?" We all were confused.

"Well, you have recovered faster than we expected, but you still has two broken ribs and bruises. Or had you forgot?" Dr. Mortensen teased. I liked this man, more and more.

"But what about Hope?" Ana asked concerned.

Dr. Mortensen looked from Ana to me, "Since Mr. Grey is watching Hope, then I can't see any problems."

"But tomorrow is monday and Hope can't be home alone," Ana protested.

"I can take her with me to work?" I suggested. I didn't liked the idea about leaving Hope home alone either.

"Pleasie mommy! I wanna go to wod with Mr. Christian!" Hope begged and jumped up and down. I tried my best to hide my smile, but I'm not sure if it worked.

Ana bite her lip and looked down. _I wanna bite that lip... WAIT! WHAT?! Bad Christian! _

"There is no need to worry. Hope can be sitting in my office and play and my assistent Andrea can look after her, if I'm having a meeting," I tried to make Ana feel more comfortable. I'm pretty sure it worked.

"Fine," She finally gave in. "But you have to be home at five."

And momma bear is back!

Hope squealed and I mean SQUEALED, and throw her arms around Ana's neck, "Fank you mommy!" And then gave her a big, wet kiss.

Dr. Mortensen chuckled, "I'm afraid you have to leave now. I need to look at Miss Steele. But come back again tomorrow."

Hope nodded and sniffed, "Bye mommy,"

Ana hugged her back with tears in her eyes, "Bye princess. Are you coming back to visit mommy again tomorrow?"

Hope looked at me and I nodded. She nodded to Ana.

"Fluff need a hug too," Hope mumbled and took Fluff up, who had been sleeping uner the whole conversation.

I hate seeing Hope look like this, "Hope, what about we came back tomorrow with a movie and some candy?" Please don't let it be a girl movie. Like _Grease_or _Dirty Dancing._ Or worse... _High School Musical_! 1, 2 or 3, it doesn't matter. They are all terrible. Mia maked me watch them with her.

Suddenly all the tears on Hope's face was gone and the goofy smile was back.

"Oh, yes mommy! Then we can see _Askepop_! Pleasie mommy! Pleasie pleasie with Topper on the top!"

Ana started laughing like mad, "We had watched that movie a thousand times! Don't you ever get tired of it? It's not even on English, but you still know every single song and line."

Hope giggled.

Ana sighed, "Fine. But only if you get me some chocolate."

Hope smile grow bigger and bigger, "Deal!"

Hope looked around, "But mommy, there is no Tv."

I said it before I had thought it through, "I'll buy one."

There become silence as they starred at me. Finally Dr. Mortensen broke the silence, "If I was you, I'd hold on to him."

Ana came with a little shaking smile. "Thank you," She whispered.

I looked at my watch and saw that the clock was seven o'clock. "Hope, I think we should be going now. Mrs. Jones are probably waiting for us."

Hope nodded and gave Ana another hug, "Bye mommy. See you twomorrow."

"See you tomorrow sweetheart," Ana hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

Hope jumped down from the bed along with Fluff. She went over and took my hand. We both waved to Ana, who was waving back.

We walked out of the room, hand in hand, and out to the car. "Mr. Grey, Miss Steele," Taylor said.

"Hi Mr. Taylor," Hope said, then turned to me, "Can I sit in the front seat, please?"

I smiled and lifted her up, "One time, baby girl."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi:( I got some bad news. I'm not sure when I can update again. You see... I got a friend named Maja and her mother died last week. She had a brain haemorrhage. If you don't know what that is, let me explain: When blood vessel burst, the skin normally just expands. But when it happen in the head, the skull doesn't expand, because it's a bone. The blood press the brain and that's not good. If you get two of those, it's over. Maja's mom got another on the way to the hospital and she couldn't take that. She was only 39 years old. And now Maja, her father Jimmy, and her little sister who is 6 years old, are all alone. But it's even worse! Maja's grandmother had it too and there may be a change Maja also has it. The funeral is tomorrow and I need to get through this before I can write again. I hope you all will understand.**

**R.I.P Jennifer. **

Christian's POV:

I sighed and looked at my watch. Hope has been in the bathroom for twenty minutes now. Dear god, if she had fallen in the toilet...

I knocked on the door, "Hope? Are you okay?" I yelled through the door.

"One moment!" She yelled back.

I frowned. It was the fifth time she had yelled "One Moment!" I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a juice. Since Hope was here, there was no beers, no wine, no alcohol at all. Only: Milk, soda, juice, chocolate milk and water. I was actually starting to like the grape juice. I took a sip and waited.

I turned around as the sound of small footsteps became louder. Hope was standing right infront of me, wearing yellow tights and a pink dress with a pony on it. She had made pigtails and was holding her backpack. "I'm ready!" She said, showing me her backpack. I looked suspicious at the bag, "What's in it?" Everytime we had got out of the house, Mrs. Jones had been smuggled sweets to Hope.

She opened her bag, so I could look inside, "I have got my cayons and my coloring books. Lily and some clothes for Lily. A skipping rope and some juice," She looked at me with her puppy eyes. Nobody can resist that!

"Wait here," I said and left to my office.

I came back with my laptop and headphones. "Here," I said, "You can watch videos and play on it while I'm having my meatings."

She nodded, her face full of awe, as she took the things and gently putted it in her backpack.

She closed her backpack and took my hand. We were about to leave, when Mrs. Jones yelled, "Wait! You forgot something!" She came running down with a picnic basket, "You can't leave with out some snacks!" She handed the basket to Hope, who was smilling like the sun, "Fank you!" She said.

"Now," Mrs. Jones continued, "There is four sodas, some biscuits, some fruit and a blueberry pie. Oh! And some pieces of yesterdays chocolate cake."

"She is going to be fat," I murmed, low enough to Hope couldn't hear me, but loud enough to Mrs. Jones could.

She smiled a warm, motherly smile and walked back to the kitchen. I shoke my head and took Hope's hand. We walked out, Hope signing _"We're paiting the town red" _It was a Danish song by Birthe Kjær. She had heard it on an old video from Eurovision 1989. I had heard the song before, but, apperently, Hope knew the whole song:

_(A/N this is just the chorus. NOT the whole song;P)_

_We're painting the town red and the sky white of star gleam_

_All that is grey and borring gets an extra patch of colour_

_Then we give the clothes of night a brushstroke or more_

_And only when the sun says goodmorning and gets to work_

_We'll say goodnight!_

I must admit, it was a pretty good song. "Mr. Taylor?" Hope said, as we got into the car. "Can you play "We'ee paiding the town red?" Pretty please."

I nodded and he turned on the radio. Hope kept singing that song the whole way to work. It actually made me pretty nervous. Leaving Hope alone while I was having meetings, freaked me out. Of course, she had Taylor and Andrea, but I would feel more safe if I could see her.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor called, "We are here," He continued.

I nodded and helped Hope out of her child seat. "Are you ready?" I asked. She shoke her head and looked at the building, "Uh uh."

"Hey," I said and squatted infront of her, "I know it's scarry, but me and Taylor are here all the time, okay?"

She looked at me with fear in her pretty, blue eyes and hugged me. I hugged her back gentle and took her hand again.

We slowly walked up to the front door and walked inside. Normally, there was a lot of noises (People talking, footsteps, etc.) But there was totally quiet. I looked at the people and their eyes were almost out of their heads. I looked down at Hope who was holding my hand tightly. She made a sound like a hurted animal. I guided her over to the elevators and pressed the bottom.

People started whispering, but I could only here some of it:

"Who is that?"

"He doesn't date! How could he have a child?!"

"He probably knocked some girl of and he couldn't get rid of the child."

That's it! I turned aound and looked at Olivia, the intern, who was whispering to some other girl. "Olivia!" I yelled with rage, standing like a shield around me. She hurried over to me with her head down, "M-mr G-grey. What can I do for you? And who is this little girl?" She tried to smile a warmly smile to Hope, but it came out as a sick smile.

"Well, apperently, she is the daughter of a girl I got knocked up and coulnd't rid of," I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

She looked like she was ready to die. "M-m-mr Grey! I-I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I just-"

I interrupted her before she could finish, "I don't care what you meant, the only thing I care about, is getting your fucking ass out of my building! And if you ever show your face here again, you are gonna end up, like a fucking little whore! Now, get out!" I was out of breath for yelling at Olivia, but she totally derserved it.

Olivia broke out crying and run into the ladies room. I turned around to look at Hope who was hugging her backpack. "Hey, pretty girl," I said and scotted her up in my arms, "Don't worry. It's okay. She was just a bad girl and she had to go away. Let's go up to my office, okay?"

She nodded and hugged me. With Hope in my arms, I walked into the elevator and listened to the music. The doors opened as we reached my floor and I walked over to Andrea.

"Goodmorning Andrea," I said.

"Goodmorning Mr. Grey," She said, looking pretty surprised. Or shocked. Probably both.

"This is Hope. She is living with me right now and you have to look after her, while I'm having my meetings. Hope, say hello to Andrea," I looked down at Hope who was hiding her face in my shirt.

"Hello Hope. I'm Andrea Parker. We are going to have a lot of fun today. Would you like that?" Andrea asked carefully.

Hope looked up from my chest and mumbled, "Hi."

"Hope, I have a meeting now, so can you stay with Andrea? You can waych something on my computer and have a piece of the blueberry pie," I lured.

"Uhm," Andrea said, clapping her hands, "I love blueberry pie! And watch about we watch Kim Possible? I had always loved that show. Especially Rufus! I always wanted a pet like him."

Hope jumped down from my arms and walked nervous over to Andrea. "I like Jim and Tim," She murmed.

Andrea smiled and helped Hope up on the chair, "Mr. Grey, we are going to be fine, and you are going to be late for your meeting."

I nodded and kissed Hope on the forehead, "Be a good girl and I will be back in a hour. Save some pie for me, okay?"

She nodded and gave me a smile. I smiled back and walked down to the conference room, but not before I heard: "Now, should we take a look at that blueberry pie?"

I smiled and walked into the room. Twenty people was starring, like they never had seen me smile before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody. Thank you all for the support you have given me and Maja, (I showed her the reviews) I meant a lot for us. Especially, to the person who PM me and asked me how it was going, (You know who you are!) Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Andrea's POV:

Hope was the most adorable girl, ever! I understand why Mr. Grey loves her. But he's pretty overprotective. They looks like father and daugther. I hope he is going to keep her. She clearly loves him, "Hope, why do you call Mr. Grey _"Mr. Christian"_ and not _"Dad?"_" I asked, confused.

She looked at me with big, sad eyes, "Cus, mommy said that daddy don't want us, so if I call Mr. Christian daddy, then he don't want us," She answered, looking very sad.

I frowned and gave Hope a hug, "Honey, I don't think Mr. Grey will ever leave you. He love you too much."

She looked at me with big eyes, "He love me?"

I nodded, "Why don't you make him a drawing, so he can see that you love him, too?" I suggested.

She gave me a goofy grin and grabbed some paper.

While Hope was drawing, I hadded to deal with papararazzis and tv people. Apperently, someone had seen Mr. Grey and Hope in the mall. I told them, that it could have been anyone. It was the mall, for gods sake! A million people are in the mall, every day.

After two hours of drawing, eating blueberry pie and watching Kim Possible, Mr. Grey came back with two men.

"Mr. Grey," The first one said, "Are we going to see you at the charity ball next saturday?"

Mr. Grey nodded and was about saying something, but Hope run over to him before he could say anything, and hugged his leg, "Look Mr. Christian! I made something to you." He took her up in her arms, and it looked like the mens eyes was on their way out of their head. He kissed her forehead and buried his nose into her hair, "Hey princess. Did you had fun with Andrea?"

The men's eyes were out of their heads and now they starred at me. I couldn't help, but giggle. Hope giggled too, "I made you something," She whispered, turning pink.

Mr. Grey rose an eyebrow, "Really? Let's see then." Hope shoke her head and hugged the drawing. "No, we hafe to be alone."

He looked at her suspicious, but walked over to his office with Hope on his arm.

He closed the door and I was left with two shocked men.

Christian's POV:

I closed the door and sat Hope down. She looked rather embarrassed. "Here," she said and handed me some paper, before sticking her thumb in her mouth. It was a drawing. There was me, Ana, Hope, and a big house. There was also some words. It said: "I love you daddy" I must admit it, I was speechless. She loved me? And she had called me "Daddy"? I looked back at Hope and I could see the fear in the eyes. I put the drawing down and hugged her tightly, "I love you, too, baby girl," I whispered and gave her a kiss. She hugged me back, "I love you daddy."

Hearing those words, made my heart jump. I never thought I was going to be a father. Hearing someone call me "dad" or "daddy" or "father", even "papa" made tears came to my eyes. Hope looked at me with worry in her, pretty, blue eyes, "Don't you like it?" She asked.

I smiled, despite the tears, "I love it," I kissed her forhead again, "What about... we hang the drawing on my door, so evrybody can see that you are my little baby girl. My daughter."

She giggled and gave me that grin I loved so much.

I went over to my desk and found some tape. I took Hope's hand and we walked outside and taped the drawing to the door.

"Hope," I said after we was done, "I'm having another meeting in a few minutes, do you wanna come? I'm going to meet them at a resturant. Then we can have lunch too."

She thought for a moment. She looked very serious when she was thinking, "Okay dokey!"

I laughed. No matter what, everything she was doing, was adorable, "Good. Let's get your jacket and then we will be off."

She nodded and hugged me again, "My little huggy bear," I whispered down in her hair. She giggled.

"Andrea!" I yelled, "Hope and I are going out for lunch to meet Mr. Stark and Mr. Spitt. We will be back in some hours."

"Yes Mr. Grey," She said and waved up to Hope, who waved back.

The elevator ride was quiet. I walked over to the car with Hope on my back.

"Faster daddy! Faster!" Hope yelled and jumped on my back.

"Calm down princess, I wanna live to I'm thirty," I said, but I couldn't stop smilling.

Suddenly, Hope stopped jumping and became very quiet. "Hope," I said worried, "I didn't mean that. You can jump if you want!" Still no reaction. "Hope, please tell me what's wrong!" I was starting to panic.

"Pretty boy," Hope murmed. I froze. "What?!" I yelled. My little girl wasn't going on any dates until she was thirty! "The boy over there. He's pretty," Hope mumbled, almost hypnotized.

I lifted her off my back and sat her down on the floor. I squatted infront of her, "Hope. Promise one thing," I said.

"Of course daddy," She said, looking very serious.

"Promise me, you won't go on any dates with a boy!" I said.

She nodded, "Of course daddy! I just look at boys!"

Taylor broke up laughing inside the car. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him. I nodded, not very pleased, "That works for now."

We drove to the restaurant called "8" It is a nice restaurant, I have eaten here before, and the food they serve is also something kids can eat. Hope jumped out of the car and run over to me, her arms in the air. "Uppi daddy! Uppi!" She yelled and I took her up on my bag and she got another piggy back ride.

We walked into the restaurant and Mr. Stark and Mr. Spitt waved to us. Hope waved back and they immedietly froze. I walked over to them.

Mr. Stark rose from his seat, "Mr. Grey, thank you for coming today," We shoke hands and Mr. Spitt stood up, "But we didn't knew you were bringing a child. Is she one of those from the fond?" He smiled.

"Daddy, wad are they talking 'bout?" Hope asked and tugged my hair.

"We are going to discuss some money I was going to donate to kids with alcoholic/drug parents. I think, they think, that you are one of them," I answered, looking up at her.

"Oh," She said, her mouth making a "O".

I turned back to Mr. Stark and Mr. Spitt. "Hope is my daugther," I told them.

Mr. Spitt cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Mr. Grey. We wasn't informed that you had a daugther."

I smirked, "Oh, she just came."

They frowned, but said nothing. We sat down at the table and a waiter got some menues for us. The menu card was almost bigger than Hope, so we couldn't see her, only hear her. "Daddy, can I get pancakes?" It came from behind the menu card.

"Anything you want," I said.

"Ms. Steele," Taylor came over to us, "Gail is asking what she should give Fluff and Lily to lunch."

"Fluff needs carrots and some cupcakes. And Lily can only have one cupcake. She is on a diet," Hope whispered the last part.

Taylor nodded and tried to hide his smile. He failed miserables.

The waiter came back and took our menues. Mr. Stark leaned forward, "Well Mr. Grey. Now to the real reason why we are here. How much will you give to "We are here too"? A million will be enough, but If you want to give more, it will be perfect," He gave me a shaking smile. I understand. Asking me about money was a thing you should be nervous about.

"Why don't we ask Hope?" Mr. Spitt piped.

I took Hope up on my lap, "Princess, we are discussing about kids which parents drink and take bad things. If the parents can't take care of their kids, the kids are going to another home, where there are kids like them, and people who take care of them. I'm going to give some money to the kids, so they don't need anything. What do you think about it?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "Where are the kis?" She asked.

"In different places," Mr. Spitt answered.

"Why aren't they together?" Hope asked with a frown in her little forehead.

"Uh..." Mr. Stark and Mr. Spitt looked at each other.

"You could make a big farm for everybody! With horses, sheeps, dogs and ducks! And Mrs. Beezus could work in the garden!" Hope was jumping up and down on my lap, thinking about the idea.

"That... Is not a bad idea," Mr. Stark said slowly, looking at Mr. Spitt.

"If you are planning to do that, I will pay for everything," I said.

They looked like they had won a million dollars and couldn't believe it. "Mr. Grey! Thank you! Thank you very much!" Mr. Stark jumped up and took my hand, shaking it hard.

"Daddy, we have to tell it to Mrs. Beezus! She will be so happy!" Hope yelled, tucking my sleeves.

"Mr. Grey? Who is Beezus?" Mr. Stark asked.

"She is a sweet old lady who works with flowers!" Hope said.

The rest of the lunhc was good. Mr. Stark and Mr. Spitt loved Hope. We agreed about the farm idea. There was an old farm, who was ruined, a bit outside Seattle, and we planned to build it there.

We were going to talk about the details next week. We finished the lunch and said goodbye. "Daddy, are we going to see mommy soon?" Hope asked with her thumb in her mouth. "Soon princess," I answered. She yawned and curled up. "Does somebody need a nappie?" I asked as I took her up in my arms. She nodded, half in sleep.

"Taylor," I said, "Drive us back to Escala. And fast please."

He nodded and pressed the speeder.

I started humming and soon Hope was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**HIIIIII! Sorry for the late update, but I got the same review three times, saying: "you should edit this before you post it all the mistakes makes it hard to read" That was exactly what it said. To the person, who didn't even leave a name, If there is so many mistakes, then don't read the story. I'm not getting a Beta and I'm trying my best to fix all the mistakes. I know so many stories where there is so many mistakes, but I never say anything like that to them. I just tell them that they did an amazing job, because the chapter was amazing. I don't care about the grammar, but about the content! But anyway, negative reviews like that, slows me down. I actually didn't mean to tell you all about it, but I didn't wanted to get more of that kind, And since it was a guest review... You see my point. You can go to Amazon and read more about A****_skepop - The Movie _****or ****_Cinder Rock'n Rella._**** I know it say that it's for over 15, but here is rated for 11. It's not a hard movie. Someone gets hit by a car, but there aren't any blood, you just see him wlak out infront of the car and then he fall. Nothing more. No blood. Nothing. Againg, sorry for the late update. Things has also been... Hard and hectic in my life lately. But I found many songs who had helped me, soooo, here's the list:**

**Flo Rida - Good Feeling.**

**Karmin - Brokenhearted.**

**Jessie J - Domino.**

**Pink - Just Give Me A Reason.**

**Pink - Raise Your Glass.**

**Gavin DeGrav - Not Over You.**

**Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd - Really Don't Care.**

**Five For Fighting - Superman (It Isn't Easy).**

**Chris Brown - Don't Wake Me Up.**

**Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You.**

**Train - 50 Ways To Say Goodbye.**

**Train - Drive By.**

**Westlife - You Raise Me Up.**

**B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams - Airplanes.**

**Diddy-Dirty Money - I'm Coming Home.**

**Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong list;P**

Christian's POV:

I carefully walked into my office with Hope in my arms. She had fallen asleep, during the car ride. I carefully layed her down on the small couch and went into her room after a blanket for her. I tucked her in and turned on my laptop. The clock was only 2:30 pm, so we still had some time before we was going to visit Anastasia. The more I thought about the visit, the more nervous I became. How the fuck, was I going to explain why Hope was calling me "Dad"!

I worked for a while and suddenly, Hope started to move. I looked at the clock. 3:45. I'm glad she at least got an hour of sleep. I rose from the chair and and sat down besides her. I layed my hand on her back, "Baby girl? It's time to wake up," I said and kissed her forehead. "Uh uh," She said, hiding under her blanket. "Come on baby girl. What about we make some dinner for your mom? Hospital food is just so awful!" I said and stuck my head under the blanket.

She puffed my head out and there was quiet for a while. Finally she spoke: "And dessert?"

I smiled and took her up on my lap, "And dessert," I said as she rubbed her eyes. "Now, what should we make?" I asked. _Dear god, please let it be easy!_

"Mac and cheese," She murmered, "And coco cake!"

"What about candy to the movie?" I asked.

"We need a lot of cocolate! And pop pops! And many, many, many more!" She yelled and started jumping on my lap.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled and laughed, "But what movie are we going to watch?"

"We are goin' to watch _Askepop_!" She said and jumped again.

"_Askepop_?" I asked confused. _What the fuck did "Askepop" mean?_

"On engish it's _Cinder Rock'n Rella_," Hope answered.

"It's a story about Mille who is lining with her mom and want to be a star. It is going on in 1950 and then Mille's mom buy a milksakepop! It's willy willy funny!"

"It sounds good," I said, very slowly. Not the kind of movie I normally would watch, but whatever rocks her socks.

"Baby girl maybe should we start making the food now? It might take some time," I gulped. Cooking wasn't my strong side.

She nodded and went to get Fluff.

_**PAGEBREAK!**_

Two hours later, the kitchen looked like World War III had been fought. I had eggs in my hair and Hope was white of flour. Fluff was sitting on the counter, eating a carrot. If rabbits could laugh, I'm sure he was laughing his fat, little, rabbit as off.

But finally, the cake was done. It was a simple chocolate cake, but it smelled like heaven.

"Okay princess," I said and looked at the clock, "It's almost five, so I think we should take a bath and get going."

She nodded and we went over to her bathroom. I turned on the shower and looked down at her, "Can you handle it from here?" I asked.

She nodded again and I left, to take my own bath. As I stepped into the I felt something clinging to my legs. I looked down and saw Hope. I starred at her for a moment before taking her up, sitting on the little bench I got installed a few months ago. "Baby girl, what are you doing here?" _I couldn't get accused for being a pedophile if she had come to me, right?_

"I can'd wash my hair by myself!" She said, while swinging her legs. "And I missed you daddy!"

She melted my heart with those little words. I gave her a hug, "Daddy missed you, too. Now, let's get washed you hair," I sat her down and she looked at me with big eyes, "Aren't you mad at me, daddy?" She asked, her voice full of wonder. "No. Why should I be mad at you?" I asked and eyed her suspicious. "Cus I walked in here," She said and looked at the ground. I lifted her chin up, "Baby girl, daddy can never be mad at you," I said and kissed her forehead.

"Willy?" She asked.

"Really," I said. She gave me her sweet smile, the one that melts you heart and make you believe in fairies and unicorns.

"Let's get my dirty little girl washed clean," I said and reached after the shampoo.

_**PAGEBREAK!**_

Hope walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a pink towel, who was way to big for her.

I followed her and we went into her room to get some clothes for her. After we was dressed, we walked back to the kicthen, where Mrs. Jones was packing all the things we needed. "Thank you Mrs. Jones," I said and took the bags. "Daddy, can you braid my hair?" Hope asked, hugging my leg. I smiled and placed her on my lap, "Of course, baby girl," I said and took her hairbrush.

As I brushed her hair, she kept asking me funny things, "But daddy! Am I your baby girl or your princess?" She asked. I finished her braid and turned her around, so I could look into her eyes, "You are my baby girl and princess of our home. I am the king and your mom is the queen."

She nodded and jumped down from my lap. She is very found of jumping. She take my hand and I take the bags. We walk over to the elevator and listen to the music as we ride down.

We drive to the hospital, Taylor right behind us. We park and walk into the hospital, searching for the information desk. The man behind the desk turns around and look at us, "Well, hello. Isn't it you again? The carrot girl. Where's Fluff?" He asks and lean forward. "Mr. Taylor has Fluff. He doens't really like daddy," Hope answers. "I don't have any carrots today, but I got coco!" She says and take some chocolate from her pocket. "Umh! Yummy!" He said and takes a bite. He was normal height, skin a bit dark. Not black, but light brown. He had dreadlocks and a diamond in his right ear. "Well, your mom is where you found her last time. Level 3 room 26. Was it you who bought that flat scream? You couldn't buy one to the children's ward? I'm sure they would love it," The man smiled to me and looked at me with begging eyes.

"Pleasie daddy! It will make me sooooooo happy!" Hope said hugging my legs. She is also very found of hugging. I sighed and looked down at her, "Okay, baby girl. If it means so much for you, I'll do it."

She hugged me even tighter, "Fankie daddy!" I took her up and she gave a big kiss.

"Thank you very much Sir. I will tell Mrs. Trewelayn-Grey and she will contact you about the details," The man reached after the phone, but I stopped him, "I tell her, myself. She is, after all, my mom."

The man grinned and gave me a thumbs up, "Nice."

I nodded back at him. "My name is Jorell. And you?" He asked. "I'm Hope and this is my daddy Christian," Hope said and smiled shy to him. "That's a nice name," He said and smiledto her. "You know what? I have a little sister about your age. She is also enrolled here. If you ever get borred, you can play with her. Her name is Amelie," Hope nodded and smiled, "I would willy like that!" I took Hope's hand, "Princess, we have to go. Or else we will be late." Hope nodded. We waved to him and walked over to the elevator. Taylor followed us while holding Fluff out from his body as far as his arms could reach.

"Mr. Taylor can I hafe Fluff back?" Taylor looked down at Hope and, very gladly, gave him back to Hope.

"Fankie," She said and hugged him.

The 'Bling' from the elevator, told us that we was on the third level. We walked over to Anastasia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Anastasia's voice came through the door.

"Mommy," Hope run inside and got into the bed and hugged Anastasia.

"Hope, be careful," I said stern.

"Yes daddy," Hope said and gave Anastasia a more careful hug.

I saw Anastasia stiffen, even though she looked like she tried to act normal. "Princess, why don't you go back to Jorell? Then you maybe can meet his sister?" I said. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

She nodded and jumped down from the bed, but not before giving Anastasia another hug. She walked over to me and hugged me as well, "Are mommy and daddy mad at me?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb, "Of course not, baby girl. We just have to talk. Okay? No more tears?" I asked. She nodded and sniffled, "No tears," She said and gave me a hug before walking out of the room.

I looked at Anastasia, but her face showed no emotions. "If you think you can take my daughter from me, you are wrong. I don't know what you are doing, but-" I interrupted her before she could say anymore,

"Anastasia, I'm not trying to take Hope from you, but I had started to love her as my daughter. I'm not doing anything, I'm just trying to be a father for her," I said and looked her into her eyes. She wasn't a dog, but It was the same rules. If you looked away, you had lost.

"So what? Are you trying to make your girlfriend or wife her new mother? Replacing me?" She yelled angry at me with tears on their way down at her cheeks.

I walked over to her and grabbed her arms. "I'm not married nor having a girlfriend. There is only one person I love and that is you, Anastasia," I pressed my mouth against her before she could say anything. I must have shocked her, I was shocked myself. I have never kissed anyone. Not really.

I don't know how long we was standing in that position, before I could feel Anastasia starting shaking. I moved my mouth and she broke out crying. Sobbing and tears at the size of grapes rolled down at her cheeks. I hugged her tighly, letting her cry on my shoulder. "Shhh. Calm down. Everything's okay," I kissed her hair.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" Anastasia sobbed and tried to move away from me.

"Hey, look at me," I said softly. "What are you saying sorry for?"

She rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Christian. But I can't do this."

"Do what, Anastasia?" I looked at her face, searching for answers.

"Everytime I meet a man, he always seem really nice first, but then he- he-" She gulped and looked ready to cry again.

"Anastasia, please tell me," I begged her. I needed to know, why she couldn't do this.

"They beat me," She whisper, looking down at her hands.

I felt my blood froze. "What!?" I yelled. I was furious! No, I was more than furious. I was on the edge of becoming a murder!

"Please don't yell at me," Anastasia whispered, her voice full of fears.

I stopped and realized my mistake. She thought I had yelled at her. "Baby, I didn't yelled at you. I was angry at those who had beaten you," I said and kissed her forehead.

She nodded and sniffled, "Thank you."

We said in silence for some time, "We have to discuss something about Hope," I said.

"Please don't leave us. You are the first real father she ever had," Anastasia begged me.

"Leave you? No, I'm talking about you moving in with me," I said, looking confused at her.

She gasped and looked like she couldn't believe it, "R-really? You want to take us in?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course. I want my girlfriend and daughter living with me. Why wouldn't I?"

Anastasia started crying again, but this time, I was sure it was happy tears.

We hold on each other for some time, until...

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" We turned around to see Hope standing in the doorway.

Anastasia smiled, despite the tears, "It's happy tears, honey. Mommy is just very happy." Hope run over to us and stretched her arms towards us, "Uppi!" She said. Anastasia took her up and placed her on her lap. "Why is mommy happy?" Hope asked and stuck her thumb into her mouth. "You and I are going to move in with daddy," Anastasia said and kissed me cheek.

Hope squealed like a dolphin and hugged us. Or rather choked us. She's a very strong, little girl. We laughed and I kissed her head. "Did you have fun with Jorell's littlesister? Amelie?" I asked her.

She nodded, "She's willy sweet! We played with her dolls, but then she had to go to sleep. Mr. Jorell said that she has... Umh... somethingy that starts with C."

Anastasia frowned, "Don't you think of cancer?" She asked.

Hope nodded furious, "Yes. Cancer!" She then turned to me, "Daddy, can I play with Amelie again? Pleasie, please!"

I nodded, "Of course, baby girl. We can ask Jorell tomorrow."

"Okey Dokey," She said. "Now," Anastasia said, "Should we eat and then watch the movie?"

The dinner was nice. We talked and laughed, and the chocolate cake was actually very good. Or so did Anastasia say.

Right now we were watching _Askepop _or _Cinder Rock'n Rella _as it was called on English. We were in the scene were Mille and her mom was meeting Puk and Peperroni. Hope was already half asleep. It was also, almost ten O'Clock. I had my arm around Anastasia, her head on my shoulder. Hope was laying in the end of the bed. Fluff was laying besides her.

"Christian, I'm... I'm not ready to a sexual relationship. After everything that had happen... It's just to much. I'm sorry," Anastasia whispered the last line.

I gave her a light kiss on her forehead, "Baby, I don't want to you to push you into anything. We'll take it slow. Okay?"

She nodded and moved closer to me, resting her head on my chest. The movie ended and both Hope and Anastasia was asleep. I, carefully, took Hope up and layed her in the middle of me and Anastasia. I, not so carefully, took the lazy rabbit to Fluff up and layed him on a chair. I layed down and tucked us all in. "Christian?" Anastasia mumbled, half in sleep. "Yes, Anastasia?" I whispered, to not waking Hope up. "Call me Ana," She said before falling back into sleep. I felt my lips curl up as I felt into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sooooooooo sorry for the long waiting time. I had totally writers block, because I had written an 8 pages horror story to English. THAT was hard. It should only be 1 page, but I made 8! My teacher said that it was the best story she ever had seen and if she didn't knew me, she would have called after help. Apparently, there was things 12 years old shouldn't know in that story. I'm not good at making things small;P I had also made a 14 pages report about Amelia Earhart. If you ask me who she is, I'm going to kill you. Back to present! Tomorrow, I'm going on a 17 days long vacation and I'm not sure if I got internet. Sooooooooooo... No updating and I'm not sure if I can read those stories that is being updated. THEY WILL BE READ, NOT JUST RIGHT NOW! I hadn't double-check the chapter. Still having a bit of writers block. Hope you all are having a good summer!:D**

* * *

_Ana's POV!_

I woke up and felt something warm around me. I opened my eyes and saw Christian tangled around me. I smiled a bit. I still wasn't ready for a real relationship, with sex and everything. But Christian is different. He is actually going to wait for me. Or so he says. I bet there isn't going to be long time before he finds someone who wants to shag. I started crying. Shaking with tears down my cheeks. No sound, just shaking. "Why does it always happen to me?" I whispered for myself. I started shaking out of control. I let out a sob and felt strong arms around me.

"Shhhhh. Baby, tell me what's wrong?" Christian whispered, hugging me tightly.

I continued sobbing into his chest. He held me tightly while whispering sweet things into my ear.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Hope had woken up and was looking at me with concerned eyes.

I sobbed too much to being able to answer her. Luckily, Christian saved my butt, again.

"Mommy is just a bit sad, baby girl," He said and kissed my head.

Hope nodded and crawled over to us. She hugged me, resting her head on my chest.

"If mommy's sad, then me is sad," Hope said, looking at me with serious eyes.

I kissed her head, "Just because mommy is sad, doesn't mean you have too."

I don't know how long we sat there, before Christian asked: "What's the clock?"

I looked at the watch on the wall, "9:30," I said.

"Shot!" Christian yelled and let go of us. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Whad's wrong, daddy?" Hope asked.

"I should have been to work at 8:00! You two are really bad for me," He teased.

Hope giggled and I couldn't help, but join in. "Oh? You think this is funny?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

We broke out in a loud giggling. "You little..." Before we knew it, Christian was all over us, tickling us.

"No, please!" We yelled. "Daddy's baby girls have to be punished," He said and kept tickling us.

He kept tickling us until we were out of breath and our faces was red.

He finally stopped and we tried to catch our breath. "I have to call Andrea, my secretary. She's probably wondering about where I am."

We giggled again and Christian kissed me, long and passionate.

We continued kissing until we heard: "Ewwww!" And saw Hope holding her hands over her eyes.

"Mommy!" She said. "Id's gross!"

Christian chuckles down in my hair. "Hope, we have to go soon. I need to go to work and I can't leave you here." He looks sadly at us.

"But daddy! I wanna stay with mommy," She pouts.

Christian takes her up on his lap, "I know baby girl, I wanna stay here too, but I have to go to work."

"But, can't I stay with grandma and grandpa?" Hope asked.

Christian thought for a moment. He always gets a little wrinkle in his forehead. "I don't think my mother would mind."

I frowned a little. Unfortunately, Christian saw it. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed. "It's not that I don't like your parents, Christian, cause I really do! But I don't like hanging on them."

He frowned and took my hand, "Baby, they love Hope. They don't mind having her. My mother always wanted a grandchild. Hope is like a gift sent from heaven. You both are."

I smiled and looked down.

"Daddy can we go to grandma and grandpa's now?" Hope asked, tugging Christian's sleeve.

_**Grace's POV/Pagebreak.**_

Christian just called and said he would come over with Hope. It was my day off, so of course I would have her here.

I have only heard a bit about Carla, Anastasia's mother, but I already hate her. Leaving your daughter because she got raped and pregnant. At least Ray was there. I had known so many girls who had gotten pregnant, but their parents cut the connection to them. All those girls dead, and their kids ending, gods know where.

Carry had promised to come home early and then we would take Hope to the zoo. I smiled for myself. Christian had always loved the zoo.

I heard the car parking in front of the house and walked over to the front door.

"Grandma!" Hope came running against me, holding her arms up. I kneeled down and took her up. I hugged her tightly and she started talking about what she and Anastasia and Christian had done yesterday.

I listened to her as Christian walked up to us.

"Mom," He greeted me and kissed my cheek.

"Christian," I said warmly.

"Mom, I have to go now. I'm already late. Have fun and be careful, princess," Christian kiss Hope's cheek and start walking back to the car.

"Well, darling. What about, we go colouring and wait for grandpa to come and then we go to the zoo?" I say.

"Okay grandma," She says and nods.

We walk into the kitchen and sat down at the table. We colored in the painting books until we heard the door open.

"Gracie! Hope!" Carry calls and walks into the kitchen. He sat down besides Hope and looked at her drawing, "What have you been drawing, princess? Can grandpa see?"

She nods and show him the drawing. "Aha..." Carry says after looking at it, "It's a purple tiger."

Hope giggle and nods, shoving me the drawing, "Grandma I made the tiger purple," She says.

"Why don't we eat lunch and then go to the zoo and see if there is any purple tigers?" I asked. Carry and Hope nodded and I started making some lunch.

We ate some pasta salad and some little sandwiches. Hope ate those with liver pâté and beetroot. Many of them.

After lunch we drove to the zoo. Hope was almost dying of happiness. She was jumping up and down and pointing at all the animals. We got inside the zoo and started with the monkeys. One of the monkeys took Hope's hat and Carry had to go in after it. Everybody was laugh as he tried to exchange a hat for a banana.

After we looked at almost every single animal, expect the bats. Hope was too afraid to go into the house with bats and snakes. She was a bit disappointed that there wasn't any purple tigers. But she soon forgot about it when she saw the penguins. "Bowling pins with ties." As Carry called them.

After the zoo trip, Hope was totally broke. We had bought her a stuff sea-lion and she was hugging it in sleep.

I called Christian while Carry was driving.

"_Hi mom."_

"Hi Christian! Hope is already asleep and I would like to now if you are going to pick her up or if she should sleep with us?"

"_If she can sleep with you, it would be great. I don't want to wake her up. I will come over later and stay there tonight. Is that okay?"_

"Of course, darling, it's okay. We'll put her in your room, do you want to stay with her?"

"_Yes please. I don't want her to be alone."_

"Christian... You are a very good father."

There is quiet for a while. Then:

"_Thank you mom." _

I smile into the phone, "Your welcome. Bye honey."

"_Bye mom."_

We got home and put Hope into Christian's old room. She is fast asleep. I start making some tea and Carry goes into his office.

About an hour later, Christian arrives.

"Hi mom," He says and kiss my cheek.

"Hi darling. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I grabbed something on my way over here," He says. "Where's Hope?"

"She is up in your room. Do you want some tea?" I say.

He shakes his head, "No thanks, mom. I just really want to see her."

I squeeze his hand, "Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight mom." I watch as he walks up to Hope.

I have never in my whole life been anymore proud of my son.


	11. Chapter 11

**HIIIIII! Sorry for the long waiting, I haven't been home all summer and I had to get through my first school week. I had gotten four new subjects, soooooooo wish me luck. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!;P**

_Grace's POV!_

I woke up and sat up. Yesterday's happenings came back to my mind. I got out of bed, without waking Carrick up. I made it over to Christian's room and slowly walked inside.

The sight I saw touched my heart.

Christian was lying beside Hope, holding her hand, while she was hugging Lily, the doll. Fluff was in his cage on the night table. Everybody fast asleep. I hurry back to Carrick, trying not to wake them up.

"Carrick!" I yell/whisper. "Carry, wake up!" I shake him, trying to get him up.

"Wha- What? Gracie? Can't it wait? I fucked you three times last night, I'm totally exhausted," He says as he sits up.

I turn red, "That's not what I'm talking about. You have to see this!"

"Oh... Okay," He says and gets up from bed. I take the camera from my desk and hurry back to Christian and Hope, Carrick following me closely. I slowly open the door and I hear Carrick gasp.

I take some pictures and Hope starts moving around. She sits up, rubbing her eyes sleepy. "Grandma?" She asks. "Wad's going on?"

I smiled to her and shake my head, "Nothing, sweetheart. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," She said. She snuggled into Christian's arms and he hugged her tightly.

Carrick wiped a tear of my cheek with his thumb. "He look so happy," I whispered.

"I know, I know," Carrick said and hugged me.

I sob quietly into his chest. "Come on," He says, "Let's go."

I nod. We leave the room and walk down, into the kitchen. I sit down and Carrick starts making some tea.

"We should show Ana the pictures," I say.

"Hmmm," Carrick say as he give me a cup of tea.

"Thank you," I mumbled quiet. "But really? I think it would made her happy."

Carrick sighs. I secret sigh. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," He says and open the refrigerator.

"Carrick!" I say.

He sighed and turned around, "Gracie, it's not that I don't like Ana… However, are you sure she is the right one for Christian? I mean… How do we know that she isn't after his money? All of Mia's friends are!"

I jumped up from the chair, faster than he could blink, "How dare you! How dare you, Carrick Grey! Our son has not been this happy since… He has never been this happy. He loves her! Ana AND Hope. In addition, they love him! He let them touch him! He let Hope call him "Dad"! He has finally found his own family and the only you want to do, is do destroy it?" I was so furious that I did not know what I was saying.

Carrick looked agonized, but I did not care. "Gracie I didn't mean it like that. It is just-"

I cut him off before he could finish, "No Carrick! You meant it exactly like that. If that is really how you feel-"

"Grandma?"

We turned around and saw Hope and Christian holding hands.

"What's going on, mom?" Christian asked. His face did not showed any emotions, but his eyes were afraid.

I sighed," It is nothing, darling. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Pancakes!" Hope yelled happy. Thank god, she was easy to distract. Christian did not looked so convinced. However, he let it go.

"We are going up to Ana after breakfast. Do you want to come?" Christian asked.

I smiled and nodded. I started making the pancakes and Carrick left to his office. We were going to discuss it after breakfast.

**_Page break…_**

I had just dropped Hope and Christian (And Fluff and Lily) off at the hospital. I had to talk with Carrick. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. It was going to be hard.

I stopped the car, walked up to the house, and let myself in. I walked into the living room and saw Carrick sitting on the couch. He stood up as I walked in.

"Sit down," I said.

He sat down, looking very crestfallen. I grabbed a glass of water and took a long sip.

"Grace, I know you are mad at me, but please let me explain!" Carrick exclaimed.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Fine. I'm listening."

He took a deep breath and started: "I know you want Christian to be happy, so do I! But we barely know her! I mean… How do we not know that she just don't want his money, all Mia's friends want them! She's sweet and everything, Hope are too, but she is going to break his heart. I looked at her hospital record… She has only been with abusive men and drug addicts, how don't we not know they aren't going after him!? Or Hope's real father? I love Christian and I know that he had made many right decisions, but I don't think that Ana was a right decision…" He looks at me with begging in his eyes.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep, shaking breath: "Carrick, I think we need a break."

He looked at me and started shaking his head, "No Gracie! Please no! Don't do this…"

I turned around, not looking at him. "Carrick, please leave. We need a break – I need a break! Just leave. Please!" I begged him.

I don't know how much time there went, but after a while the door slammed.

I took a deep breath and wiped a tear of my cheek.


End file.
